A networking port may be configured to transfer data over four physical lanes. For example a 100 Gigabit (100 G) Ethernet port may transfer approximately 25 gigabits of data per second over each of four physical lanes. The data may be encoded using forward error correction (FEC), such as by using Reed Solomon (RS) FEC. The 100 G port may utilize a physical coding sublayer (PCS) encoder/decoder defined by Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) clause 82 (CL82), and an RS FEC encoder/decoder defined by IEEE clause 91 (CL91).